Materials, such as metal and resin plates or boards, often have a coat of paint on their surface in view of their applications. The surface of a painted material or board (hereinafter, referred to as “painting” or “paint coating”) may be protected by some means to suppress a damage on the board during a loading or transportation process, or to prevent a degeneration and fading of the painting by light, heat, or moisture.
A painting may be protected by a protection film. There has been various conventional protection films in the art.
Patent Document 1 discloses a covering sheet for protecting a body or parts of an automobile, having a given surface roughness on the outer surface of an adhesion layer.
Patent Document 2 discloses a surface protection film, comprising an adhesive layer comprising a polymer block mainly composed of aromatic alkenyl units; and an aromatic alkenyl-conjugated diene random copolymer block including conjugated diene units and aromatic alkenyl units.